


He Said, She Said

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Team Free Will, also boners, and now here we are, castiel - Freeform, dean's seen some shit, sam x reader - Freeform, some shit he didn't need to see, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: Dean finds Sam and the reader in a…situation…and wants to know what’s going on and how long he’s been out of the loop. Cas is guilty by association.





	He Said, She Said

The car is silent, the awkwardness cringeworthy as they all try to avoid looking at each other. Dean’s hands rest on the steering wheel, his fingers drumming an impatient beat against the worn leather as he stares through the windshield, his eyes narrowed. He takes a deep breath and lets it out through his nose, as if trying to calm himself down enough to speak.

“I…how…what the _hell_ was that?!”

“We were undercover-” Sam’s mouth snaps shut when Dean’s hand appears in front of his face, stopping him.

“Nope, I’m gonna stop you right there. _That_ was _not_ how we do undercover. _That_ was too…” he cringes, “… _comfortable_ …for normal undercover. Explain. _Now_.”

“Dean-” He glares over his shoulder at Y/N, who shrinks into the backseat next to a very concerned looking Cas.

“I will deal with _you_ later,” he grinds out as he turns to look at Sam again. “Go.”

Sam runs a hand through his hair nervously, “A year ago-”

“A _year_ ago?! This has been going on for a _year_?!”  Sam glares and Dean rubs his hand across his face and sighs, “Sorry, sorry…continue.”

“Okay, so it was during that case in Detroit…”

* * *

**Sam’s POV**

_“Watch it, Sam! Jesus, I know you are gigantic, but can you at least **try** to compress yourself a little. You’re like a freaking octopus, just…limbs **everywhere**.”_

_“You’re the one that sprawls out everywhere, like **everything** is **your** personal space. You…you sit like a man.” _

_“I’m five foot two! There are **dogs** that take up more space than me.” Sam looks at her, his brows raised in confusion, and she groans, “Not a great comparison…shut up.”_

_I sigh and lean my head back against the rough wooden wall, “Whose idea was it to hide in this utility closet until the museum closed?”_

_“Oh, let me think…I’m not sure…wait, yes I am. It was you. It was **your** brilliant idea.” I can tell she wants to pace, but she settles for crossing her arms and tapping her foot. “How much longer, anyway?” _

_I look down at my watch and frown, “Two hours.”_

_“Ugh! Are you absolutely sure that no one is going to be coming into this closet? There aren’t any janitors or anything?”_

_“ **Dean** is the janitor, so no, Y/N, no one is going to come in here because **he** knows the plan, and for once, has apparently paid more attention to me than **you**.”_

_She huffs, then leans up on her toes to look through the small window in the door. After a quick glance around, she rocks back onto her heels and looks up at me, “You know, big guy, I know one way we can pass the time…”_

“Wait wait wait, _excuse me_?” Y/N interrupts, leaning forward as she glares at Sam, “ _Big guy_? First of all, that is _not_ what happened. I don’t even talk like that, Sam! Name one time I have called you that.”

“Well, there was that time in the utility closet-”

“No! I didn’t call….that’s not…ugh. Listen, this is what _actually_ happened…”

**Y/N’s POV**

_“I don’t see anyone out there…I think we’re good for now.” I turn around to look at Sam, who’s leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. “You okay?”_

_He shrugs, “Tight space. Not exactly the best place to wait for hours on end, is it?”_

_“Eh, we’ve done worse.” I lean on the wall next to him, and hum quietly to myself. I can feel him staring at me and I glance over, “What?”_

_He clears his throat, “Nothing,” he mumbles as he quickly looks at his watch. “We’ve got about two hours left, unless Dean can cause a distraction earlier than that. Whose idea was it to wait in this closet, anyway?”_

_I chuckle and nudge him in the side, “Last I checked, it was **your** idea. ‘There’s a utility room close to the exhibit, we can use that!’ were the exact words I think you used. I just expected the room to be more…roomy.” He groans and leans his head back against the wall, his eyes shut. “It’s not that bad, Sam. We’ve been in far worse places for longer. We just need to find a way to entertain ourselves.” _

_He rolls his head enough to the side so that he can look at me, and he smiles enough for one of his dimples to make an appearance. “I know how we can entertain ourselves.” He shoves away from the wall and moves so that he’s standing in front of me. He puts a hand on the wall behind me and towers over me, his hair falling in his face and he smiles down at me, “It’s not like we both haven’t been wanting this, right?” He leans down and his lips brush mine, just barely, “Unless I totally misread you.” His hand is on my waist before I can say anything and even in the darkness I can see the glint in his eye. “Did I?”_

“Seriously, Y/N? I don’t freaking talk like that!” Sam bursts out, “That’s not how I would…it’s _not_ what I did. You came on to me!”

“I did not! You were all, ‘look at me being all tall and pretty, let me just woo you with my puppy dog eyes and sweet, sweet dimples-”

“Enough!” Dean shouts, “I don’t need all the details. One of you tried to get in the others pants in the utility closet. That…well, it’s gross and all I need to know. So _that’s_ when it started? The Detroit job?”

Sam looks at me over the seat, “No, not exactly.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “But you _just_ said-”

“You interrupted us!” Y/N interjects. “Hearing you singing Toto very loudly and off key through the door doesn’t exactly keep the mood.”

“Whatever. So when did it _actually_ happen?”

Y/N raises an eyebrow, “You wanna tell him the next part?”

Sam sighs, “Fine. …Okay, so we were at the bunker…”

* * *

**Sam’s POV**

_There’s a knock at my door, which is a welcome distraction from the research I’m doing…not that it isn’t interesting, there was this case in Wichita that Garth had called me about, and-_

“Sam!” Dean is clearly in no mood for side stories and Sam smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry. Anyway…”

_“Come in!” Y/N walks in, her hair still wet from the shower. She’s wearing a tank top and short shorts, and clearly was taking advantage of how we left off back in Detroit.”_

“Excuse me! Hold up just a second, _taking advantage?_ I took a shower! You have seen me wear those clothes hundreds of times!”

“Are you going to let me tell this, or do you want to take over?” Y/N rolls her eyes but gestures for him to go ahead. “Okay, thank you. As I was saying…”

_“What’s up?” She shrugs and sits on the edge of my bed. I turn around in my seat to face her, and can’t help but notice how smooth her legs look as she crosses them. Detroit hasn’t been that long ago, and I wonder if maybe it wasn’t just a ‘one time, we missed our chance’ thing._

_“Nothing, I was bored. Wanted to see what you were up to.”_

_“Not a lot. Garth sent me this case he needed help with, it’s really interesting, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it.” She gets up and walks to my desk, leaning over my shoulder to look at my computer screen. I can feel her against my back, pressing against me just a little more than is absolutely necessary to see the email I’m looking at._

_“Sounds like it could be some sort of gremlin,” she finally says, “May I?” She puts her hand on the mouse, sliding her fingers against mine before taking over. She scrolls further down and clicks on the pictures Garth had attached. “Yea, definitely some sort of gremlin. I think I saw a few books in the dungeon, in some of those boxes we haven’t organized yet. Might want to check there.” She pulls away, but drags her hand up my arm. “Maybe we can go down there together. I can help…look.”_

_I turn around to look at her and she’s staring down at me, her hand on my shoulder. “Yea…umm…yea, that would be good. I should probably take a break anyway, I’ve been sitting here for awhile.”_

_She turns my chair so that I’m facing her straight on and sits on my lap, “What kind of break did you have in mind?”_

“Oh, _come on_! I did not do that!” Y/N leans forward in the seat again, glaring at Sam who shrugs.

“I’m just telling it the way I saw it.”

“Then you need to get your damn eyes checked. I’m not denying I _may_ have been flirting with you, but I certainly didn’t dress seductively just to get into your pants, and I definitely didn’t just…mount you with no warning. Are you kidding me?”

“It’s okay, Y/N, you can admit you started it. I mean, it doesn’t really matter at this point, does it?”

“Ohhhhh, it matters. It matters that my boyfriend is a giant liar, with an even bigger ego, apparently. Sam Winchester, you should be ashamed.”

“Fine, go ahead and tell your side of it. But you get to tell him about… _that_.” Sam says, throwing a shifty glance towards Cas.

Dean’s eyebrow shoot up, “What’s he got to do with this?” He looks over the seat at Cas, who is staring at his hands far more intently than necessary, “What did you do?”

Cas looks up slowly, shaking his head, “I am not involved in this. This is between you, your sibling, and his lover.”

Y/N looks at Cas and frowns, “Lover? Please never say that, ever again. And don’t lie, you’re more involved than you’re letting on, and you know it.”

Dean narrows his eyes at Cas, “What does that mean, Cas?” The angel remains quiet and Y/N rolls her eyes.

“You’re such a baby. Where were we, anyway? Oh…yea, Sam’s room…”

**Y/N’s POV**

_“I think I saw a few books in the dungeon, in some of those boxes we haven’t organized yet. Might want to check there.” Sam nods, but I can tell he’s distracted by how close I’m standing. “How long have you been working anyway? Maybe you should take a break, we can go down and look together later.”_

_I feel his fingers intertwine with mine, as the other hand slides slowly up my bare leg and stops at my hip._

_“Yea, I could probably use a break. I’ve been researching for awhile…” he slowly pulls me down onto his lap and moves my hair over my shoulder, “Although there is something else I’d like to research, you know, during my break.” His voice is low in my ear, his breath warm against my cool skin._

_“I…uh…well, I suppose I could help. What…umm…what would you like to research?”_

_Both of his hands slip up and under my tank top, and I feel him groan against me when he realizes I’m not wearing a bra, “Well, that’s one less thing I’ll need help with.”_

_“You’re a dork,” I whisper, because his lips on my neck are far too distracting to come up with anything better, and I’m not sure I can trust my voice anymore. He picks me up and carries me to the bed. He lays me down, his body nearly engulfing mine when he slides in next to me._

“Alright, alright, that’s enough. I don’t…I don’t need details. Can you…can you please just move it along? What does Cas have to do with any of this?” Dean’s face is pale, and Y/N grins at how uncomfortable he is.

“Oh, come on. It’s a beautiful thing, Dean, two people in love. Especially when they join together in an act so pure, so _natural_ , that it’s called making love. You can’t deny that when two bodies come together like that, moving like they’re one, locked together in such passion-”

“I’m going to throw up. Please stop.” Sam tries to keep from laughing but snorts instead, earning a glare from Dean. “Just…what happened next?”

This time, it’s Y/N’s turn to glare, only now it’s aimed at Cas. He looks up at the car roof, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

_Sam pulls off his shirt, and it doesn’t matter how many times I’ve seen him this way stitching and cleaning wounds, there’s something different about it now. He’s already undressed me, so I watch in awe as he unbuckles his jeans and shimmies them off, then lays down next to me on the bed._

_“Whoa…”_

_He laughs, brushing the hair from my forehead, “What?”_

_I shrug, “Nothing…just…you. You’re gorgeous.” I can feel my cheeks get hot, and I bury my face in the pillow._

_“Y/N, look at me.” I shake my head and Sam laughs, “Come on, just look at me.” I finally move my head enough to see him with one eye. “You’re way more gorgeous than me. Now quit hiding your face.” He shifts so that he’s holding himself above me and smiles as I stare up at him, “That’s better.” He leans down and kisses me, and just as he moves so that he’s between my legs I hear a flutter._

_“What was that?”_

_“Mmm, what was what?”_

_“Hello, Sam. Y/N.” I make a sound that can only be described as a screech as Sam throws himself off of me, rolling off the edge of the bed and hitting the floor with a bone rattling thud._

_“What the hell, Cas?!” I scramble to grab a blanket, but Sam, as usual, has made his bed with a military like precision and it’s tucked in so tightly that I can’t grab the edge of it. I settle for a pillow and clutch it to my chest._

_“I did not know you two would be so…occupied.”_

_Sam finally manages to stand up and, in a moment of pure confusion and fury, forgets that he’s stark ass naked. “What do you want?” he demands, and I can’t help but stare in awe at…well, you can probably guess. Even Cas stares, and there’s a moment of awkward silence as Sam realizes that although **we** might have been interrupted, not all of him realizes that. I toss him the remaining pillow and he snatches it from midair and immediately holds it in front of him. “Thanks,” he grinds out between clenched teeth. “What do you want, Cas?” _

“You’ve known this **entire** time?” Dean interrupts angrily. Cas looks around awkwardly at everything but Dean, who is glaring so hard at Cas, it’s a wonder he can even see.

“I was not aware-”

“They were having _sex_ , Cas! You walked in on them, Sam was…you saw it!”

Sam holds up a hand, “In his defense, I was not actually in yet-”

“Sam!” Y/N looks at him in horror, surprised at how the normally “I don’t kiss and tell” Sam Winchester is just calmly revealing just how far they actually went. Even Dean looks at him in surprise.

“I’m going to ask you to never, _ever_ tell me when you have or haven’t been inside of someone, okay? Never again.” His gaze returns to Cas, “And _you_. You’re my best friend! How could you keep something like this from me? How am I the last to know?”

Cas finally looks at Dean and frowns, “It is not my business to tell you what I saw. I did not respect their privacy and popped in without asking. You have told me more than once I need to work on personal space.”

Y/N laughs, “Yea, and that would have been a great lesson for you, but you _didn’t leave_.”

“What?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“You heard me, he didn’t leave. He continued the conversation like nothing was wrong.”

“I did not think anything was wrong. And it was important.”

Sam shakes his head, “No, no, it really wasn’t.”

“What did he want?” Dean has a combination of disappointment, curiosity, and anger on his face, and if the situation wasn’t so awkward, Y/N would have found it amusing.

“You wanna tell him?” Y/N asks Sam, who shrugs.

“Might as well.” 

* * *

**Sam’s POV**

_I’m standing in front of Cas not only naked but trying to hide a raging boner with nothing but a pillow to save me. For a first time with someone, it’s not exactly one for the books._

_“Cas! Seriously, dude. What do you want?”_

_“It is about Dean’s birthday. Charlie and I were discussing what we should do. I suggested apple pie, but Charlie is insisting it be cherry. Also, do you think he would prefer steak or one of the burgers they make with the donuts?”_

_My mouth drops open, “Dean’s **birthday**? His birthday is in January!” _

_“I am aware of when his birthday is.” Cas looks genuinely confused and I groan._

_“It’s **October**!” I hear Y/N snort behind me, and I can picture the look on her face while she tries to hold back her laughter. _

_“We were…bored. Well, Charlie was bored. I just happened to show up-”_

_“Get out, Cas.”_

_“But you did not answer my question-”_

_“Get out!” My voice comes out louder than I mean for it to, but it works because Cas disappears with a flutter of wings and I sink down on the edge of the bed. I look at Y/N, who finally bursts out laughing, falling backwards as she clutches the pillow and wiping tears from her eyes. “I’m glad you think this is funny.”_

_“I think it’s hysterical. How many people can say they’ve been walked in on by an angel of the Lord?”_

_“I’m sure the list is short, but I didn’t want to be on it. Now,” I toss the pillow and shift so that I’m laying next to her, “where were we?”_

“Alright, so that’s enough of that.” Dean cuts Sam off, shaking his head in disgust, “Well, that explains why we had burgers and steak for my birthday this year,” he grumbles as he rolls his eyes at Cas.

“He never answered my question,” Cas quietly interjects, earning another muffled laugh from Y/N.

“Well, Cas, it’s kind of hard to answer a question when you interrupt me in the middle of…what you interrupted!” Sam’s irritation combined with his unfortunate wording throws Y/N into hysterics.

“H-h-hard!” she gasps out, wiping tears from her eyes.

“You guys need Jesus.” Dean mutters, his thumbs once again drumming an impatient beat against the steering wheel.

“Dean, no one has seen Jesus since-”

“Shut up, Cas. Just…please…shut up.” He sighs, then looks over at Sam. “So that’s it, that’s the story?”

“Pretty much…until you caught us tonight, anyway. We didn’t want to lie to you, it’s just…well, look at how you reacted. We know you don’t like details, and we figured it would be better if we just kept it to ourselves.”

Dean turns in the seat so that he can see Y/N, “Do you have anything to add?”

She smiles, glances at Sam, then looks back at Dean, “I love Sam, Dean. This isn’t just some once in awhile, lose self control on a stakeout situation. We should have told you sooner, but…it’s different now. It’s real, you know? We aren’t just fooling around.”

Dean shifts his gaze from Y/N to Sam, who smiles and nods. Dean knows that look, he knows _Sam_ , and that look is all he needs to confirm what Y/N has already said.

“Okay, well…that’s good.” He turns the key in the ignition and the Impala roars to life, “But I swear to God, if I ever walk in on you again, I will end both of you.” **  
**


End file.
